The new student was a godaime of RYU gangster
by Windwolf-Luna
Summary: gak pandai bikin summary, jadi langsung aja ya     v


Hello Minna!

Author baru di sini, Membawa fic abal nan gaje ini…

tapi semoga readers tetap bisa menerima fic ini…

Pairing: Sanada Kyosuke (OC)

Gokusen Anime

Sawada Shin

Yamaguchi Kumiko (Yankumi)

"Uchi" / Uchiyama Haruhiko

Noda Takeshi

"Kuma" / Kumai Teruo

Minami Yoichi

_**The new**____**student**____**was a godaime of RYU**____**gangster**__**?**_

Chapter 1 : Mysterious New Student

Pagi hari di sekolah Shirokin yang ramai seperti biasanya, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang siswa yang berpakaian rapi, berpenampilan culun, dan yang aneh rambutnya berwarna putih di setiap ujung rambut hitamnya. Siswa-siswa Shirokin melihat penampilan siswa culun itu hanya dapat terheran-heran.

" Siapa itu? Lucu sekali penampilannya" kata Minami, anak kelas 3-D yang terkenal dengan siswa berkelakuan buruk.

"Ya…ya..ya, penampilannya memang sangat lucu." Kata Uchiyama teman sekelas Minami.

" nyam..nyam.. iya kita bertaruh yuk, kalau siswa baru itu akan masuk ke kelas 3-A"kata Kuma sambil memakan keripik kentang .

" kuma kamu kalau makan seharusnya jangan berbicara " kata Shin sambil bertidur-tiduran di lantai atap .

" maaf, Shin-chan" kata Kuma sambil menelan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba Bel sekolah berbunyi pertandanya pelajaran pertama dimulai , Shin dan teman-teman masuk ke kelasnya, tidak lama kemudian Yankumi datang bersama anak baru yang tadi dilihat oleh Shin dan teman-temannya di atap sekolah .

" baiklah , kalian semua hari ini kalian akan dapat teman baru. Kamu murid baru yang ada disana perkenalkanlah dirimu " kata Yankumi, akan tetapi siswa-siswa yang ada dikelas tidak memperhatikannya . Yankumi sangat kesal dengan perlakuan siswa didiknya, dan ia memukul meja dengan keras sambil berkata :

"_**kalian seharusnya memperhatikan guru yang ada didepan kelas**_ " siswa-siswa didalam kelas tertegun melihat perubahan Yankumi.

Yankumi Cuma salah tingkah saat mengetahui baru saja dia mengeluarkan sifat gangsternya .

" kamu siswa baru cepat memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas " kata Yankumi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan , anak baru itu maju kedepan kelas ,

" baiklah,teman –teman nama saya Sanada Kyosuke, kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan Kyo saja, Hajimemashite " kata anak baru itu sambil membungkuk badan .

" Sanada kamu duduk disebelah anak yang berambut merah itu " Yankumi sambil menujuk ke arah Shin , anak baru itu berjalan ke arah Shin . setelah sampai ditempat duduknya dia berkata:

" Yankumi-sensei, kamu bisa memanggil saya dengan Kyo saja " sambil duduk .

" baiklah Kyo . marilah kita mulai pelajarannya " kata Yankumi, tapi tidak seorangpun memperhatikannya.

**Skip time**

Saat istirahat Minami dan teman-teman segera ke arah Kyo sambil bertanya bermacam-macam pertanyaan, salah satunya.

" Kyo , kenapa kamu berpenampilan seperti itu " Tanya minami dengan heran, Kyo hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab

" itu sudah kebiasaan aku "

" semuanya kita dapat masalah , Kuma dihajar oleh anak siswa sekolah dari Ryujin di bawah jembatan" kata Noda sambil terengah-engah. Shin segera berlari keluar di ikuti yang lainnya, saat mereka sampai kearah perkelahian Kuma sudah babak belur, siswa Ryujin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Shin yang berada disana pun marah dengan kelakuan Ryujin, segera maju untuk membalas dendam pada mereka, teman-teman Shin pun segera maju untuk membantu shin. Tiba-tiba Kyo bersama Yankumi datang, Yankumi berteriak dengan nada dinginnya :

"_**jangan pernah menyentuh siswa-siswaku**_" pada siswa-siswa Ryujin. Yankumi langsung bergerak maju, salah satu siswa Ryujin maju sambil mengayun tongkat untuk memukul Yankumi, tetapi Yankumi segera menahannya sambil berkata:

" _**jangan pernah bawa benda-benda berbahaya ini"**_ Ryujin hanya terdiam dan segera berlari tunggang langgang saat melihat Yankumi dengan enteng menghentikan pukulan dari ketua mereka. Siswa 3-D pun terdiam

" kalian juga segera kembali kekelas"

Kyo Cuma berjalan kearah sekolah dengan diam dan tenang seolah-olah kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa, shin melihat kearah Yankumi dan segera kembali ke kelas dengan diikuti yang lainnya.

**Skip time**

Malam harinya, Shin dan teman-teman sedang berjalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat sekelompok siswa Jinguju sedang memukul dua orang siswa yang berasal dari sekolah mereka. Shin dan yang lainnya bergerak maju untuk menolong mereka. Setelah mengalahkan Jinguju mereka melihat bawah itu adalah Kyo siswa baru dikelas mereka dan Tyu anak dari kelas 3-B.

" kalian tak apa-apa? " Tanya Shin sambil membantu Kyo berdiri.

"ya, kami baik-baik saja" jawab Tyu sambil berdiri dibantu Noda.

"terimakasih telah membantu kami" kata Kyo sambil membungkuk badan.

" ya, gak apa-apa, kok," jawab Minami dan Uchiyama hanya mengguk-angguk kepala saja. Setelah itu Kyo dan Tyu berjalan pulang diikuti Shin yang memasang rawut heran. Kuma yang melihat itu pun hanya heran saja.

"Shin-chan ada apa? " Tanya Kuma dengan rawut khwatir. Shin hanya diam dan berjalan saja, Noda,Minami,uchiyama hanya bingung dengan sikap Shin yang aneh.

" Shin kamu kenapa?" Tanya Noda sambil menepuk bahu Shin.

"apa kalian Tidak merasa aneh saat anak baru itu berjalan dengan tenang saat melihat perkelahian Yankumi dan Ryujin? Dan juga saat tadi dia Cuma diam saja seperti menahan sesuatu" Tanya Shin, yang lain hanya diam saja.

"Shin kamu itu mungkin terlalu lelah jadi berpikir seperi itu" kata Minami Shin hanya mengguk kepala saja walau dia masih bingung dengan murid baru itu. Sebenarnya siapa murid baru itu apa hubungannya dengan murid kelas lain….

**TBC**


End file.
